getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gonna Get This
Gonna Get This Lyrics Kenny: I think we got somethin Hey, It's my girl Courteney, And Kenny on the track right now Courteney: Tonight were gonna get this, Tonight were gonna get this, Tonight were gonna get this, Were gonna get this, Were gonna get this. Kenny: I can here you cranking up dem speakers I don't really wanna show up any later Because soon were gonna party like it's new years Courteney: Yo I'm loving all the music that there playing But I ain't hereing anything you sayin Today were gonna get this gonna live exquisite (Oh oh, Oh oh) (Get ya hands up) Kenny: Somebody just say Courteney, Cus I'm feeling good at this party Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley So here we go again, just turn it up Courteney: Are you the boy, the boy, the boy The honest truth, the real McCoy If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie Kenny This girl, this girl, this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie Courteney: I can see you hanging out in the court yard Looking fly and you finally coming over I been check out you, but you didn't notice (Uh oh, Uh oh) Kenny: Yeah I'm clean and it's really nice to meet ya 1, 2, 3 could you smile for a picture Tonight were gonna get dressed, gonna really live it (Uh oh, Uh oh) Courteney: Somebody just said Hannah Do you already have a man cause I'm smooth like Joe Santana Well here we go boy, just crank it up Are you the boy, the boy, the boy The honest truth, the real McCoy If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie Kenny This girl, this girl, this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody If ya wanna join in go ahead in sing We can dance all night baby you and me (Uh oh, Uh oh) Courteney: Yeah we gonna get down and party Celebrate with everybody Have a crazy good time, Yeah the time of our lives (Uh oh, Uh oh) Are you the boy, the boy, the boy The honest truth, the real McCoy If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie Kenny This girl, this girl, this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh Courteney: Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo Kenny: Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh Courteney: This boy, this boy, this boy Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo Kenny: Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh Courteney: Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo Kenny: That girl, that girl, that girl Courteney (Kenny): This boy, (That girl) This boy, (That girl) This boy, (That girl) Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs